Our First Night
by SuraneSpiral
Summary: Terra and Ebony share a night they've waited for... TerraxOC LEMON LEMON LEMON Rated: Mature... Critiques appreciated


**Hiya! Yeah, it's been awhile since i've been on...**

**This time i wanted to write a oneshot lemon... *scary music***

**Don't blame me, it was a challenge from a friend who loves terra a little too much... so much that she had to describe what she would do if it was her... and terra... alone... ewww...**

**You will see for yourselves...**

**I still would like some critiques on this one... It is my first so let me take every punch u must give... anything is acceptable...**

**And... GO!**

* * *

Thousands of stars shown brightly above our heads. No, not stars... Worlds. These tiny bright specks of light were worlds, twinkling with delight in the sky. Terra and I stared at the sky for mere seconds inbetween our minute long kisses. Every touch of the lips was pure bliss and made my heart flutter with excitement. His heart must've been beating rapidly as well; I could almost feel it in his kiss.

Terra then pulled away gently and wrapped his arms around my upper body. It felt almost as good as the passionate kissing, but eventually we both had to breathe. He gazed up at the specks of light again while I hugged his muscle arms closer to me.

"Ebony, do you love me?" he asked suddenly.

"Terra, you ask me everyday. I'll always say yes." I responded happily.

"Even if I turn to the darkness? You would still love me then?"

This stunned me. Darkness? Where did that come from? I leaned up and kissed his cheek, keeping his arms around my body.

"Yes, even in the darkness. I want to be your light if that ever happens to you."

In response, his hands traveled down my skin tight shirt and he caressed my hips. A strange feeling began to occur in that area and my mind begged for more. Terra kissed my forehead. I was trying to focus on his face upstairs but the feeling downstairs just wouldn't stop. Because I did nothing to him, he stopped rubbing my hips and looked at me with a concerned glance.

"You okay?"

"Yes, um... I was just..." I couldn't give a good response. My feet shuffled under my body and I moved closer to him.

Now, our chests were touching. His hands began to rub my hips again and I sighed thankfully into his shirt. I pushed up on my toes and caught his lips once more. My own arms wrapped around his thick neck and my small hands brushed through his hair. Terra seemed to enjoy me rubbing up against him, him rubbing my lower body started to travel to my buttocks. Every smooth rub on my skirt seemed to excite the feeling in my hips. It wouldn't die down for anything.

"Ebony..." he whispered.

Suddenly, his face moved down from mine and I felt biting on my neck. I moaned gently as not to scream at his hard bites. Oddly, the pain melted into pleasure in each bite. The feeling began to occur in my neck. My breathing slowed as did his.

"Terra, please. Not outside." I got a hint at what might happen.

"We are going to my bedroom. I have a bigger bed than anybody else here."

And with that, Terra scooped me up in his arms, breathless, and carried me to his chambers.

* * *

Terra laid me down gently, as if I was breakable, onto his wide bed. It may have been a king-sized bed, but I couldn't tell. I was busy staring into his ocean eyes as his was into my own. I caressed his face softly while his hand brushed through my hair. My body ached for the feeling once more, it was my mind that controlled me from grabbing him and pulling him on top of my body.

"Are you ready?" He asked passionately.

"Yes, please just do it, now." I answered.

He crawled on the bed with me and started stroking my neck with his hand. The feeling wouldn't come back until he started biting again. I waited patiently as he kissed my face. His other hand started to fumble with my buttoned shirt. It took a few seconds before he fully unbuttoned it and was staring at my skinny body. His hands then began to undress himself as I helped him with the red suspenders and arm gauntlet. I drew my fingers lightly over his stomach as the black shirt came off. He breathed heavily with each stroke.

"Ebony..." He sighed once more.

Now, he started biting at my neck again. The feeling of pleasure flooded back to my mind and I didn't want it to go away again. Not at least we finish what was started outside. Pressure began filling my breasts and I could feel them grow heavy despite my bra keeping them in place. My nipples ached in pain to be touched by him. He wrapped his muscular arms around me once again and snapped my bra off. The freedom was blissful. I grabbed one of his hands and laid it against my right breast. A passionate sigh escaped my lips as he grabbed at it. His eyes grew dazed and he reached for the other one. My conciousness shut off as his hands roamed my front upper body with no resistance.

I kissed Terra's head and started to undo his pants' tie. I felt a slight bulge just under the tie and I processed that he was ready, even though it was our first time. I slowly undid the tie and it didn't go unnoticed.

"Something wrong?"

"Can we take our time? There's no rush..."

"Are you scared?" he asked worried. His hands stopped caressing my breasts.

"No, no. I've just never been in this situation before. Everything I'm doing is what my body wants. I can't control it."

"It's ok. I'll stop and we can do this some other time, if you want."

My body didn't like that idea one bit. My mind was sex-hazed at the moment but almost in firm control. I finished untying his pants and held his face in my soft warm hands.

"We started this together and we will finish it together. You don't have to wait anymore for me."

"I love you..." He whispered.

I laid my forehead on his and breathed softly against his cheeks. He breathed heavily against my neck and kicked his pants off. Now he was completely naked and I felt the heat through the last articles of my clothing. His manhood was fairly large, to match the structure of his muscled body. I blushed at the mere sight of it poking out from his body and at me. The feeling raged on inside my body, even my toes curled and uncurled continuously. Terra had to be feeling this too, we wouldn't last too much longer just sitting still in each others arms.

Terra moved his hands lower to my hips again. This time, he pulled off my skirt and undergarments in one motion. I felt cold air hit my womanhood and I shivered softly. My body wanted his warmth again and it automatically pushed up against his body. The friction was intensely pleasing for both of us. We moaned simutaneously.

"Ahhhhhh..." I sighed as his manhood rubbed near my womanhood.

"Are you sure you're ready? Last chance to... stop..." Terra almost didn't finish the sentence because of the breathless pleasure.

I grinded up against him again to confirm my answer. He understood immediately. The manhood poked my outside, begging my legs to come apart. I willingly opened myself to it. The poking started to search my body in desperation. I didn't blame him for rushing. Before the manhood found my entrance, I felt something slightly smaller touch me. It was still something that poked but I was postive that it wasn't the manhood. I looked down there in interest. When I saw Terra's large hand down there, his finger had entered my warm wet hole. I groaned in pain at the abrupt motion.

"Sorry, I wanted to take this slowly..." he smiled slyly, obeying my wish.

The finger wiggled softly against my walls and it sent my senses exploding with excitement. The feeling was no longer a feeling. It was a body controlled will. Terra started pulling his finger out and shoving it back in. We both felt a small resistance to his intruding finger. It was my virginity wall. It took a few tries and he almost punched at my hole to make the wall break down. Blood spilt on his hand and comforter, but he didn't seem to care. I moaned with every shove and gripped his shoulders with my nails. If I wouldn't control this, I could make him bleed. But, it was hard. The pleasure was so intense and powerful. I could not get enough. Finally, my lubricants oozed out onto his hand with more of my virgin blood. My hole contracted around his finger and my grip on his shoulders relaxed.

Terra held his hand up and eyed my juices curiously. I saw the sex daze in his eyes and he licked his hand furiously. The mere sight was enough to send my pleasure soaring.

"I take it that you're ready." he smiled deviously.

"I've been ready." I breathed.

Terra immediately aimed his manhood at my hole once more. This time I felt it poke at me and it was definetely thicker than his finger. He leaned into my body and I felt the tip press in. I threw my head back in pain and bit my lips to suppress a scream. The pain had soared to the pleasure threshold and they battled for dominance. He continued to push into me. In and out, in and out, in and out. I was getting used to him rocking my body with his own and I tried to move with him. The pain distracted me too much and I couldn't get the timing right.

"Terra, I'm so close. I...can't move..."

He took one arm and scooped my body closer to his. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his butt. The tip and pole went inside with little resistence. The broken virginity barrier was causing immense bleeding but we didn't care. He did the honors and helped my body move at the same moments as his. I carefully took back control and moved with him, this time we were fluid with every motion. We were one and it felt fantastic.

I let go of his neck and lower body and limply laid in his arms. Terra gently put me down and grabbed a blanket off of the floor. I felt drained to even care what was going on.

"Ebony, how are you feeling?" he asked desperately.

"Fine... good... wonderful..." I answered, trying to stay awake.

He wrapped my body up in the blanket and held me tenderly. I curled up in his arms and laid my head on his sweaty chest. His heart beats were the last sounds I heard before I woke up the next morning. When I awakened, he was laying right next to me softly whispering my name as he slept under the covers of his bed.

"I love you, Terra." I kissed him.

Then, I fell back asleep just as dawn rose.

* * *

**Yay... done... ugh... it took me two days to type this out all the way and it's not half bad...**

**Alright! Read and Review or no cookies for you! Bye!**


End file.
